The Little Mer-Gnome
by toons27
Summary: Juliet, a mermaid princess yearns to be part of the human world! But her father, King Redbrick warned that humans are dangerous. When Juliet falls in love with Gnomeo, a human prince, she is happy until her father told her that mermaids and humans are forbidden to be together. What happens when Juliet makes a deal with a sea witch to become human? Can she win Gnomeo's heart?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy one day by the sea. Seagulls were flying in the sky. They flew down toward the sea. Dolphins were jumping as they splashed the water. The seagulls chatted with dolphins. It wasn't long until they noticed a big brown ship coming by and swam out of the way. On a big brown ship, there were some blue gnome sailors. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They started singing one of their sailor songs.

(Sailors)

_ I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue,_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you,_

_In the mysterious fathoms below!_

One Blue gnome, named Prince Gnomeo Blueberry, stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Gnome would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself.

"Isn't this great?" He gushed, as he leaned toward the edge of the boat. "The salt sea air? The wind blowing in your face!" Shroom, Gnomeo's dog barked in agreement. "Perfect day to be at sea!" Gnomeo added. He turned to his cousin, Benny who was leaning over the boat, looking green.

"Oh yes. Delightful!" Benny grumbled, before vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Gnomeo wanted to go sailing, Benny was content on staying at the Beach castle. Unfortunately, Queen Blueberry, Gnomeo's mother, begged Benny to go with Gnomeo. She feared that her son would get shipwrecked or lost at sea and needed Benny to watch over him.

"Wow! A fine strong wind at the sea! King Redbrick must be in a very friendly mood!" Abrahm stated as he and Gnomeo tied more ropes.

"King Redbrick?" Gnomeo asked. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King Redbrick.

"Why ruler of the mer-people!" Abrahm replied. "Thought every good sailor knew him!" Gnomeo bent down to pat Shroom, who was whining for his attention. Benny rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mermaids.

"Gnomeo, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense!" He reprimanded.

"But it ain't nonsense!" Abrahm retorted, waving an orange fish at Benny. "It's the truth, I'm telling you in the oceans, down they live below!" He let go of the fish which swapped its tail in Benny's face before jumping overboard.

(Sailors)

_In the fathoms below!_

After diving into the ocean, the orange fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the big whales. Near the big whales, one red merman swam in the sunlight. Then two more merpeople, one a woman, and one a child, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more merpeople, all in red, swimming toward a large glowing red castle. Inside the red castle, the merpeople all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last week was spring break for me so I went home to visit my family in Chicago which was nice. Now I am back in Michigan, studying. And back to writing stories for people who encourage me to keep writing! Thank you to all for giving me your encouragement and support such as TPATFan16 (Mickey), iamloveCynder (Brianna), love345, and jbab16! You always know how to make me feel happy! ^_^ **

**Here's chapter 2!**

After the mer-people sat down peacefully, a group of fish swam and blow on their trumpet-like noses. A small red gnome appeared and cleared his throat before begin in a squeaky voice.

"His royal highness, King Redbrick!"

On cue, a big red carriage pulled out by two dolphins, arrived. Merpeople looked up to see their beloved sea king. Majestic and proud, King Redbrick smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, King Redbrick sparked magic toward the lights and out came sparkling lights which drizzled toward the merpeople. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly.

"And now!" The little red gnome announced, again. "Our finest and famous composer, William Panchito Jose Donald Featherstone!"

A small pink carriage appeared pulled out by three fish. A pink plastic flamingo, Featherstone, waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the three fish. He quickly caught up to King Redbrick.

"I've been looking forward to this performance, Featherstone," King Redbrick smiled. Featherstone felt flattered by the King's compliment.

"Oh, your majesty!" He chuckled, embarrassed. "This will be the best concert you ever seen!" King Redbrick got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony.

"Your daughters! They will be spectacular!" Sebastian continued, excitedly. It was true. Each of King Redbrick's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience!

"Yes," King Redbrick agreed. "And especially, my little Juliet."

"Yes, yes," Featherstone nodded a bit too quickly. "She has...the most _beautiful_ voice, hmm?" Featherstone steered his carriage toward the Band area.

"If only she'd show up for rehearsals, once in a while!" He grumbled to himself. Juliet was always off doing crazy things that mermaids aren't allowed to do like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Juliet should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! As Featherstone swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_Oh we're the daughters of King Redbrick!_

_Great father who loves us _

_and named us proud!_

King Redbrick stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_Jessica!_

First red mermaid with brown hair in a ponytail, popped up with her hat with feathers.

(Jessica)

_AA-AAAA-AAA-AAHH!_

Second red mermaid with yellow hair in a bun, floated up with green feathers and put them behind her back.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_Joanna!_

(Joanna)

_AA-AAAAA-Aaaah!_

Next, was a third red mermaid also with yellow hair in a half-ponytail. She sported a big fancy red fish-like hat.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_Jennifer!_

(Jennifer)

_OOO-AAAA-aaah!_

After Jennifer, came a fourth red mermaid with brown hair nicely up in a bun. She wore a big orange hat with spikes.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_Janet!_

(Janet)

_AA-AAAAA-A-AAH!_

When she was done with her solo, a fifth red mermaid with black hair in a ponytail swam forward to the stage.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_Julia!_

(Julia)

_OOOO-OOOOO-AHH!_

Last, but not least was the sixth red mermaid, also with short curly black hair with a red bow on top.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_Jodi!_

(Jodi)

_AAA-AAAA-AAAHH!_

The six red mer-princesses gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_And there's the youngest in her musical debut_

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you!_

As Featherstone continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Redbrick got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open.

(King Redbrick's daughters)

_To sing a song Featherstone wrote, her voice is like a bell!_

_She's our sister, Juli-_AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Featherstone and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Juliet? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Featherstone cringed in fear as he looked at King Redbrick whose face switched from happy to anger. His trident glowed red.

"JULIET!" the King roared.

**Uh oh! Juliet's in hot water now! I wonder where could she be? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the Big Blue World, a red mermaid with long brown hair and emerald eyes swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical.

"Juliet, wait for me!" a female voice called.

"Nanette, hurry up!" the red mermaid answered, annoyed. She turned back to look at her object of fascination. Nanette, a green frog, swam tiredly toward Juliet.

"Girl, you know I can't swim that fast!" Nanette panted.

"There it is!" Juliet told Nanette, as she pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?" Juliet knows that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human gnome objects since ships are from the world above.

"Uh, yeah, sure! It's great!" Nanette, mumbled nervously. "Look, let's get out of here!" Juliet grabbed Nanette's fins before the green frog could take off.

"Nanette, you're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Juliet chided, as she dragged an unwilling Nanette to the ship.

"What? No, of course not! I'm just uh...feeling...bad. Yeah! That's it! Not feeling good at all!" Nanette fibbed. "I also got this cough!" The green frog made a fake cough into her arm, which didn't convince Juliet. The red mermaid found an opening in the window.

"All right, I'm going to go inside. You can stay here and watch for sharks," said Juliet. She swam through the hole, carrying her orange bag.

"Ah, good idea!" Nanette smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. Then it hit her. "Sharks!? Juliet!" Nanette screamed as she ran through the hole. Unfortunately, the green frog got stuck because of her weight. "Juliet! help me!" she wailed. Juliet turned around and swam back to Nanette.

"Oh Nanette," Juliet chuckled at her friend's situation. What was she going to do with her? Kindly, Juliet tugged Nanette's flippers and began to pull.

"Juliet, do you think there are sharks out there?" Nanette whispered, in fear. Unbeknownst to the red mermaid and the frog, a big brown shark swam past by them.

"Nanette, don't be such a guppy!" Juliet said, feeling sure that there are no sharks around.

"I'm not a guppy!" Nanette argued. After Juliet pulled Nanette in, the two friends began exploring around the sunken ship.

"Oh, this is great!" Nanette, whispered to herself, sarcastically. "Just excitement, adventure, and danger lurking from every corner-AAAAAAAAH!" The poor green frog caught a glimpse of a skull. She dashed to Juliet and hid behind her.

"Nanette, are you okay?" Juliet asked, kindly.

"Y-Y-Yeah, s-s-sure! I'm cool!" Nanette stuttered. Juliet shushed her when she saw something shiny from the second floor. They both swam up through a hole to see its source.

"WOW! Oh my gosh!" Juliet cried, happily. She discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Juliet swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen something so wonderful in your entire life?"

Nanette agreed, that it looked amazing. Juliet studied it, trying to make it out what the object could be. Then the green frog spotted something that looked like a small brown horn.

"Hey lookie here, Juliet!" Nanette gestured. Juliet took the small brown horn from the box.

"Good work, Nanette!" she responded. "I wonder what they could be."

"Beats me. Escalus should know!" Nanette suggested. Juliet stored the two new human objects in her bag. Once Paris tells her the names of these objects, Juliet will add them to her human collection. Before the two could leave, they heard a crash from a window. It was that big brown creature, again!

"AAAH! SHARK! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Nanette shrieked as the big brown shark began chasing Nanette and Juliet around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Nanette kept screaming in terror. Juliet accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The shark, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Juliet. The red mermaid swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The two friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the shark from chasing them, causing Nanette to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Nanette accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The shark decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Juliet saw that and dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the frog just in time! The shark was swimming quickly toward them! Juliet noticed a chain with a big hole. Just in the nick of the time, Juliet and Nanette swam through the hole. It led the shark through the hole. The shark didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Juliet picked up her fallen bag.

"Nice try, you big bozo!" Nanette glared at the shark. The shark made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Nanette.

"Nanette, I think you really are a guppy!" Juliet giggled.

"I'm not!" Nanette retorted. Juliet playfully rolled her eyes. They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a gnome blue bird, Escalus, playing with the telescope in a silly manner. He was humming to himself when he heard Juliet's voice calling for him. He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction.

"Man ho! A mermaid ahoy! Juliet, how are you doing kid?" The silly bird put the telescope down. Juliet shook her head "Whoa, what a swim!"

"Good day, Escalus," Juliet answered. She showed him her bag. "Look what we've found!"

"Yes, you'll never guess what we got!" said Nanette.

"Human stuff, huh?" Escalus, exclaimed. "Let me see!" He went through Juliet's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this! Wow, this is something unusual. Very unusual, indeed!" The bird said as it studied it.

Juliet couldn't contain her excitement. "What!? What is it!?" she asked, impatiently.

"It's a dinglehopper!" Escalus answered. "Human gnomes use these things to brush their hair. They wind up those dinglehoppers on their head and they got a fine hairdo that they go nuts all over!" He donned himself a "flattery" hairdo. Escalus handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Juliet.

"A dinglehopper!" she smiled.

"What about that one?" Nanette asked, holding the small brown horn. Escalus took it from her.

"Wow!" He said. "I have never seen this in years! This is wonderful! It's a balbous, anceint, lovely, snarfblat!"

Juliet and Nanette 'ahhed' at the snarfblat.

"Now," Escalus explained. "The snarfblat dates back to pre-historic times when human gnomes used to sit around and stare at each other. Got very boring. So they create this snarfblat to make music. Allow me!"

Escalus blew the snarfblat. Instead of music, it got mush sand and plants.

"Music!?" Juliet panicked. She face-palmed herself, while Escalus vomited the sand and plants out of his mouth. "Oh the concert! Oh my gosh! My father's going to kill me!"

"The concert was today!?" Nanette cried.

"Maybe make a plant holder or something," Escalus said, more to himself than to the girls.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Juliet apologized, as she snatched the snarfblat and the dinglehopper back into her bag. "I gotta go! Thank you Escalus!"

"Anytime, sweetie!" Escalus called. "Anytime.

**Escalus, the blue bird gnome, is named after the Prince from the original Romeo and Juliet play. His personality was also based from Mercutio, who was also from the original play. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Juliet and Nanette swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by a dark red gnome merman, Tybalt, and a garden mer-deer, Fawn, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. Tybalt had magical binoculars that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived a female cecaelia, Rosaline. She was in her early 40s, and had long yellow hair.

"Yes, hurry home, Princess Juliet!" Rosaline sneered, as she watched her crystal ball. "We don't want to miss daddy's old celebration, do we? Hmmp! Celebration, indeed. Oh bah!" She grunted. "In my days, we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace." Rosaline took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, which showed her figure looking like a pumpkin squash.

"And now, look at me! Wasting away practically into nothing! Banishing and starving, while _he_ and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate!" She complained. Rosaline glanced at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough! Tybalt! Fawn!"

Tybalt and Fawn hit their heads from the boulders. "Yes, mistress?"

"I want you two to keep an eye on this pretty little child of his! She may be the king to Redbrick's undoing!" Rosaline smiled very cruelly.

"Yes mistress!" Tybalt and Fawn nodded, each also sporting an evil smile.

**We meet the mean sea-witch. I don't know about you but she gives me the creeps! *shudders* Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we get read the next chapter, I just want to thank you all for your love and support including not limited to love345 (Penny), iamloveCynder (Brianna), and TPATFan16 (Mickey). Thank you all very for encouraging me to never stop writing. It means a lot to me. I will make sure that this fan fic will be something that other Gnomeo and Juliet fans (and The Little Mermaid fans) will enjoy looking at! :D Now onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

When Juliet and Nanette had reached the sea castle, it was too late. The mer-gnomes and the garden fish had left. Juliet's sisters were the first ones that Juliet and Nanette encountered when they first came home.

"Juliet! Where under the sea, have you been!" Julia cried, worrisome. "You missed your solo!"

"Yeah, way to go!" Janet grumbled.

"I'm sorry!" Juliet apologized, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to."

"Father wants to see you," said Jessica. Juliet swiftly swam to her father's throne. Nanette followed her in case, for support.

"I wonder how long the yelling is gong to last, this time," Janet muttered to herself. This wasn't the first time, King Redbrick yelled at Juliet. And it won't be the last.

Juliet arrived in her father's throne, with Nanette still following behind. In the throne room, was only King Redbrick and Featherstone. When Juliet entered, she tried to apologize at first but was silenced by her father who silenced her. King Redbrick said nothing for a minute or two, making Juliet really nervous. At last, King Redbrick spoke.

"Where have you been!? You were supposed to be here for the concert! I just don't know what to do you, young lady!"

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Juliet calmly, said. "I just forgot!" She really did forget. Juliet understood that her father was understandably upset but she really didn't mean to miss the concert!

"As a result of your careless-" King Redbrick spoke.

"Careless _and reckless_ behavior!" Featherstone interrupted.

"The entire celebration was-" King Redbrick began, again, sheepishly. He noticed that the pink flamingo was more upset about this situation than he was.

"Well, it was ruined! Completely destroyed!" Featherstone shouted. He swam up to Juliet. "This concert was going to be the most high pinnacle part of my career." He added, longingly. "NOW NO THANKS TO YOU, I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!"

Nanette, who was fed up with Featherstone's attitude, dashed toward the pink flamingo and glared at him.

"Hey Bozo! It wasn't her fault!" Nanette glanced up, worriedly at the King. It took her a second to find the right words to tell the King and the flamingo what happened. "There was..this..shark. Right? Yeah! And then, we tried to swim but we couldn't! He was like 'GRRRRR!' And then we were like 'WOOOOAAAAAH!' And then we were safe!" Nanette sighed in relief at the last phrase. "Then this craaazy garden blue bird was like 'this is this' and 'that is that!'"

"Blue bird!?" King Redbrick interrupted. Nanette covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said. She hid behind Julie who glared at her.

"You went up to the surface again, didn't you?" King Redbrick shouted as he stood up abruptly from his throne. "Didn't you?"

Juliet cringed at her father's booming angry voice.

"Nothing happened!" She said, trying to calm him down. King Redbrick slapped his hand on his face.

"Why Juliet! How many times have we gone through this! You could have been seen by one of those barbarians-by one-one of those human gnomes!" He spat.

"Dad, they're not barbarians!" Juliet argued back.

"They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see one of my daughters being snared by some fish-eater's hook?" King Redbrick pleaded.

"I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Juliet shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" King Redbrick yelled.

"But-" Juliet protested. Her father just kept yelling; not caring to hear her say.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR SISTERS WHO ARE POISED, GRACEFUL, QUIET, DUTIFUL, DELICATE, AND OBEDIENT!? AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY OCEAN, YOU WILL OBEY MY RULES!" the King added.

Juliet sighed. She hated it whenever her father compared her to her sisters.

"But if you just listen!-" She began.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" King Redbrick shouted, again. "AND I'LL NEVER, **EVER **HEAR ABOUT YOU GOING UP TO THE SURFACE, AGAIN! IS. THAT. CLEAR!"

Juliet lowered her lip and her eyes looked a bit watery. She sighed in anger as she swiftly turned around and swam out of the throne room. Nanette quickly went after her, lest should the little red mermaid need comfort. King Redbrick sat down on his throne, trying to calm down his nerves. Featherstone frowned as he watched Juliet swim away.

"Hmmph! Teenagers. You give them an inch, and they swim all over you!" Featherstone muttered. He knew that Juliet didn't mean to forget about his concert, but still! She should have known!

"Do you think...I was too hard on her?" King Redbrick asked Featherstone. Perhaps comparing her to his other daughters was uncalled for.

"Definitely not!" Featherstone disagreed. "Why if Juliet was my daughter, I'd show her who's la boss! None of this 'flittering up to the surface!' No, sir! I suggest you keep Juliet under tight control!"

King Redbrick took Featherstone's words into consideration. His advice seemed reasonable.

"You're absolutely right, Featherstone!" He smiled.

"Of course!" Featherstone agreed.

"Juliet needs constant guidance!"

"Constantly!"

"To keep her under control!"

"All the time!"

"And _you_ are just the flamingo to do it!" King Redbrick happily, concluded. Featherstone's eyes widened.

"QUE!?" He cried. "But-but-but-but-"

"No buts, Featherstone. You heard what I heard say!" King Redbrick said sternly. Featherstone whimpered and walked out of the throne room.

"Oh, how in the world did I get myself into this mess? I should be writing symphonies! Not tagging along after some headstrong teenager!" Featherstone complained. He didn't know why King Redbrick assigned him to look after Juliet. He's her father; not him! Just then, Featherstone noticed Juliet and Nanette holding a bag. They looked around before heading off. Featherstone grew curious.

"Hmm? What is that girl up to?" Featherstone wondered as he followed Juliet and Nanette. The girls swam so fast that Featherstone had trouble catching up to their speed. He still had to be hidden so neither of the girls would get suspicious. Juliet and Nanette came upon a cave. They rolled the stone away. Juliet looked around to make sure that nobody saw her. As she and Nanette entered inside the cave, Featherstone took the opportunity to swim inside. He only made it in the nick of time. His feet got stuck in the entrance when the stone closed on him. He grabbed on water grass and pulled himself with all his might. Finally, he flew across the cave and bumped into something shiny. Featherstone rubbed his forehead. When he looked up he gasped. There were thousands of gnome human objects everywhere!

**Okay that is it for chapter 5! Next chapter will be awesome, for sure! Stay tuned! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, everybody! Here comes the best part: Juliet singing one of Disney's most beloved iconic songs ever! I had a lot of fun writing this song and this chapter! ^_^**

Juliet laid over a rock and looked at her dinglehopper. Nanette sat down next to her.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Nanette asked, as she patted on the girl's shoulder.

"Maybe he's right," Juliet said feeling frustrated. "Maybe there is something the matter with me!"

"You really don't think that do ya?" Nanette asked, knowing that her best friend is feeling down.

"Well, I don't see things his way, Nanette!" Juliet responded. "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.

_I know! They eat us! _Featherstone thought annoyed, as he continued spying on Juliet and Nanette.

(Juliet)

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? _

Juliet puts her dinglehopper in a candlestick holder. She began to look around her cave.

_(_Juliet_)_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything_

She swam up a bit to one of the clock pendals and swung them.

(Juliet)

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

Featherstone looked in a pair of glasses. He thought they were weird. Juliet got a little box of more treasures and showed them to Nanette.

(Juliet)

_You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!_

Juliet set the box aside and put her forehead down on another rock.

(Juliet)

_But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

Featherstone looked at her in confusion. What more could she possibly want? Hasn't she had enough this...whatever stuff she has in her cave? Juliet sighed as she looked at a music box of a human couple dancing.

(Juliet)

_I wanna be where the people are_  
_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_  
_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_  
_Oh - feet!_

Nanette giggled when Juliet touched and tickled her flipper. Featherstone just simply rolled his eyes. Juliet and Nanette swim around the grotto.

(Juliet)

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_  
_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_  
_Street_

Juliet and Nanette swam up further north toward the grotto.

(Juliet)

_Up where they walk, up where they run_  
_Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_  
_Part of that world_

Featherstone saw his exxagerrated reflection in a glass object. He yelped and jumped into a lantern, shutting him in it. Juliet floated back onto the bottom of the grotto and laid there. So did Nanette.

(Juliet)

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_  
_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_  
_Bet'cha on land they understand_  
_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_  
_Bright young women sick of swimmin'_  
_Ready to stand_

Juliet swam up again and came upon one of the shelves, containing her treasures. She pulled out a thick book and flipped through the pages. Featherstone panicked as he rolled around in a lantern.

(Juliet)

_And ready to know what the people know_  
_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_  
_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_  
_Burn?_

Juliet swam up to the top of her grotto. She stretched her hand out as if she's reaching for the sky. Saddened, she slowly sinks down to the ground. Nanette looked at her sympathetically. They both looked up toward the top of the grotto.

(Juliet)

_When's it my turn?_  
_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_  
_Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world_

Juliet sighed. If only she could live up there, in the world above! Meanwhile, Featherstone had still been rolling inside the lantern. The lantern crashed and he flew out. He grabbed onto a sheet of treasures, only to fall down on to the ground with a CRASH! Nanette and Juliet jumped when they heard that sound. Juliet was surprised to see him!

"Featherstone!" Juliet cried. How did he get in here? Featherstone landed on a music box, and had human trinkets on him.

"Juilet! How could you-what have you-WHAT IS ALL THIS STUFF!?" Feeatherstone yelled, as he threw the human stuff off him.

"It's...just-um, my..collection!" Juliet laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see!" Featherstone chuckled. "Your collection, mhmm!" Then, he got angry again and tossed two last human objects off his neck. "IF YOUR FATHER EVER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS PLACE-"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL HIM, ARE YOU!?" Nanette interrupted him, fearfully. The frog believed she couldn't take King Redbrick's yelling anymore!

"Oh please, Featherstone!" Juliet begged. "He'll never understand!"

Featherstone calmed down a bit.

"Juliet, I think you're feeling a lot of pressure," He said, gently. He grabbed her hand. "Come home with me and I'll get you something warm to drink." But before they could leave, Juliet noticed a shadow looming over her grotto. Juliet looked up.

"What do you suppose...?" she asked, before letting go of Featherstone's wing and swimming out of her grotto.

"Juliet? Juliet!" Featherstone called her. But Juliet didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Juliet reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw.

**I don't know about you, but I think hearing Juliet singing "Part of your World" was just as wonderful as hearing Ariel sing it! ^^ You know, if Gnomeo and Juliet were to be a stage musical, I would have Juliet sing a song similar to "Part of your World" and "When will my life begin."**


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet reached to the surface, as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship, rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Juliet giggled for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Nanette and Featherstone popped up from the water.

"Juliet, what are you-" Featherstone demanded as he turned his head to see what the teenager was looking at. "Jumping Jellyfish!" he yelped in horror. Although he had never seen a gnome human ship before either, Featherstone had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Juilet dived forward and swam toward the ship.  
"Juliet? Juliet! Please come back!" Featherstone hollered. But Juliet was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Juliet dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little gnome mermaid grabbed onto metal bars on the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Juliet saw fascinated her! She saw a group of sailor gnomes, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a certain blue polka-dot mushroom, hopping up and down in rhythm to the music. Shroom was having so much fun, until he abruptly stopped. His nose picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him. Shroom got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tries to find the source of this new smell. Juliet saw Shroom, coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. She slightly turned to see if Shroom was gone, only to have Shroom licked her cheek. Shroom would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle.

"Shroom, here boy!" Gnomeo called. Shroom left Juliet and gallantly hopped over to Gnomeo. Juliet peeked from behind to see where Shroom ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the mushroom licked her. Shroom hopped over to Gnomeo who was near the dancing floor.

"Hey Shroom! Whatcha doin' mutt?" Gnomeo asked, playfully. Shroom hopped up and down and licked Gnomeo.  
"Good boy, Shroom!" Gnomeo laughed, trying to put down Shroom. "Good boy, good boy!"  
Juliet's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Gnomeo. He was tall, handsome, sturdy, and dressed in blue and white. What caught her attention were his bright blue eyes. Juliet began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Juliet had fallen in love!

HEY SWEETIE!" a funny voice, called interrupting her thoughts. Juliet turned to see that it was Escalus, the blue gnome bird from early this morning. "QUITE A SHOW, EH?"

"Escalus, be quiet!" Juliet hissed. "They'll hear you!" She turned back to look at the handsome human gnome.

"Oh, I gotcha, I gotcha!" Escalus whispered excitedly, as he plopped down next to Juliet. "We're being secretive! WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER-"  
Juliet closed his beak so he wouldn't make a scene.

"I've never seen this human gnome this close before!" the little mermaid whispered, as she continued looking at Gnomeo. He was now dancing and playing his flute to Shroom. Juliet laid her head down with her arms folded.

"Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?" she sighed, breathlessly.

"I don't know," said Escalus, looking at Shroom, whose saliva was dripping from his mouth. "He looks kind of sleek and slobbery to me!"

"Not that one!" Juliet laughed. She shifted Escalus' gaze to the object of her affections. "The one playing with the snarfblat!"  
The music stopped when Benny, the only gnome with a tall blue hat, announced for every gnome's attention.  
"Silence! Silence! I, Benny, will present Gnomeo, in honor of his 18th birthday, a very expensive, large birthday present!" Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Benny's huge present which was covered by a drape.

"Aw, Benny! You ol' buddy! You shouldn't have!" Gnomeo grinned, as he gave Benny a playful hit on the back. Which Benny didn't seem to like.

"I know," Benny said, sarcastically. "Happy Birthday Gnomeo!"

As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped horrified. It was a statue of Gnomeo standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), looking very cross. Gnomeo frowned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Gnomeo was grateful for Benny's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Shroom growled at the present. He didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt Benny's feelings, Gnomeo thought of the most polite thing he could say.

"Gee, Benny," He chuckled, nervously. He cleared his throat. "It's uh..it's really something!" Gnomeo wondered why would Benny think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Benny seemed oblivious to Gnomeo's lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes, Gnomeo," Benny said, carrying a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Although I hoped it would be a _wedding_ present!"

"Oh come on, Benny!" He laughed, in embarrassment. He knew it! "Don't get started!" Gnomeo snatched the telescope from Benny as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Juliet and Escalus were located. Juliet and Escalus quickly hid so Gnomeo wouldn't see them.

"Look Benny, you're still not sour because I didn't fall for the Princess of Glowerhaven, are you?" Gnomeo asked as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Benny, who almost dropped it.

"Oh Gnomeo, it's not just me!" Benny pleaded. "The entire kingdom (especially your mother!) wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl!"  
Gnomeo sat down on the edge of the ship.

"Oh, she's out there somewhere!" Gnomeo responded. "I just...I just haven't found her yet." Juliet smiled as she glanced up at Gnomeo. Perhaps there is a chance for them!

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough!" Benny mumbled.

"Oh believe me, Benny!" Gnomeo smiled, confidently. "When I find her it'll just-BAM!-hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared and lightning shot across the sky. A storm is coming! Gnomeo became very worried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh gosh! I'm so sorry that it took me sooooooo long to write and update this chapter. I had to watch the storm scene from the actual movie a few times so I can describe it well in this story. Also my computer kept shutting down whenever I want to use the Internet. I was also out of town for a while to see my little brother graduating from high school! So very happy for him! I'm proud of him! ^_^**

**Now that I am on the Internet and my computer is not shutting down yet, which is good. I give you all this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Mickey, Breezy, Penny, and Jazmine! ;)**

Chapter 8

Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. "Hurrican a-comin!" shouted a sailor from the mast. "Stand fast! Secure the riggins!" Gnomeo's eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the Blue sailors wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Gnomeo and the Blue sailors straightened the sails. Shroom barked because it was scared. It was looking for Gnomeo.

Nanette and Featherstone both know how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they have to get Juliet back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves.

Speaking of Juliet, the little mermaid is still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was Escalus, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto string of ropes.

"WHOA! The wind's blowing like crazy here!" Escalus shouted. He tried to hang his feathers to the ropes, but the wind picked him up. "YO! JULIEEEEEEEET!" He screamed as the wind carried him off.

On the ship, a Blue captain struggled to drive the wheel but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splashed the sailors on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Gnomeo dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Juliet tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Juliet had become really worried about what would happen to Gnomeo and the human gnomes. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Juliet gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders.

"Look out!" Gnomeo yelled as he pointed to them. The sailors looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Gnomeo and the sailors overboard.

A statue of Gnomeo sank into the sea. Benny struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water.

"Benny, hang on!" Gnomeo called as he grabbed his cousin. He lifted Benny up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Gnomeo turned as soon as heard someone barking.

"Shroom!" He cried. His poor frightened pet was still on the burning ship! Gnomeo dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Shroom. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Gnomeo heard the sound, he turned around to see it falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did Gnomeo know, that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs.

Running through the fire, Gnomeo saw Shroom hopping up and down frantically on the upper part of the deck.

"Come Shroom! You can do it!" Gnomeo called. "Come boy! Jump!" Shroom took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Gnomeo's arms. Gnomeo was thankful that he had taught Shroom how to jump. With his beloved pet in his arms, Gnomeo ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Shroom to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Shroom was a good swimmer so, he was able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Gnomeo struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship.

Benny became worried as he pulled Shroom onto the lifeboat. Benny noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger!

"Gnomeo!" he cried. Gnomeo looked back and saw something that made his heart sank. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder.

KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! Benny and the sailors became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince!

Somewhere on the sea, Juliet had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Gnomeo, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Juliet loved Gnomeo too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Juliet frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Juliet spotted an unconscious Gnomeo clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Juliet dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Juliet pulled Gnomeo up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Juliet securely held Gnomeo. She swam while carrying him. Juliet hoped to find a beach shore so Gnomeo can lie down. After hours of swimming through the storm, Juliet found a beach shore and laid Gnomeo down on the golden sand.


End file.
